


Shadow Play

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, Dark!Newt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Newt Scamander, Pre-Slash, Touching, hand-kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют Скамандер прекрасно знает, как привязать к себе любое магическое существо.





	

В кабинете было тепло и тонко пахло табаком и благовониями; дальний угол терялся в дымном полумраке. Ньют давно переделал внутренние помещения волшебного чемодана для собственного удобства. Если бы предыдущий владелец знал, для чего будет использоваться его подарок, он, вероятно, не раз подумал бы, прежде чем отдавать такую вещь. Или отдал бы её с радостью. Ньют никогда не понимал, что именно происходит в голове этого человека.

Криденс сидел на диване напротив входа, изогнувшись с неестественной изящностью, словно позировал художнику, и смотрел в искусственное окно, которое в зависимости от настроения Ньюта выходило в разные части карманного измерения. Сейчас за окном виднелось полночное небо, усыпанное звёздами; сложив руки на спинке дивана и устроив поверх подбородок, Криденс почти мечтательно наблюдал за движущимися по чёрному полотну неясными серыми тенями.

— Добрый вечер, Криденс, — медленно и мягко поприветствовал Ньют. Его манера речи завораживала практически любое магическое существо, и обскури не стал исключением — тем более, что понимал он не только интонации, но и слова.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер, — обернувшись, Криденс взглянул на Ньюта с едва заметным испугом — и одновременно со спокойным любопытством. Его очень хорошо было видно, это своеобразное выражение, на мгновение перекрывающее обычный затравленный вид и тут же снова прячущееся под маской невинности. Опыт магозоолога помог Ньюту понять его значение с первого взгляда: Криденс был не робкой безобидной зверушкой — хищником, загнанным в угол, и любое неверное движение могло сорвать его с места, вынудить броситься и растерзать очередного обидчика.

Пока что Ньюту удавалось избежать ошибок.

— Как прошёл день? — спросил он, усаживаясь и намеренно отзеркаливая позу Криденса. Подобранная под себя нога почти коснулась колена Криденса, и Ньют уловил едва заметное движение навстречу — но придвинуться тот не решился.

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер, — Криденс смотрел на руку Ньюта, лежащую на спинке дивана, так, словно едва сдерживал желание вцепиться в неё, чтобы… что? Это существо было настолько изломано, что Ньют бы не удивился впившимся в предплечье зубам — он уже понял, что Криденс не умеет нормально проявлять привязанности и эмоции.

— Прости, я был занят и не мог уделить тебе достаточно времени сегодня днём, — красивая чистая ложь. Ньют буквально заставлял себя не подходить к чемодану, чтобы Криденс подольше оставался в одиночестве и, возможно, успел даже затосковать по человеческому обществу. — Чем ты занимался?

Криденс мотнул головой и виновато потупился. Ньют протянул руку и, едва касаясь, погладил его по щеке.

— Ничего страшного, отдыхать тоже важно. Тебе ведь нужно восстановиться…

Обскури вскинул голову и посмотрел на него прямо и внимательно. На мгновение Ньюту показалось, что его игра в доброго опекуна раскрыта, но Криденс тут же снова ссутулился и тихо сказал:

— Я кое-чему научился сегодня.

— Покажи, — попросил Ньют, развернув ладонь и прикасаясь к его лицу более откровенно.

Обскури чуть выпрямился и опустил голову; его лицо стало пугающе бесстрастным. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Ньют ощутил, как тонкие волоски на загривке встали дыбом. По коже словно прокатилась волна тёплого воздуха. От застывшей фигуры начали расползаться тёмные рваные полосы; двигались они, как живые, абсолютно произвольно. Казалось, вокруг Криденса разрастается гигантское растение, и его корни всё сильнее ветвятся и изгибаются. Над склонённой головой взвилась и сгустилась пыль, смутно напомнив клобук дементора.

Когда самые короткие полосы достигли трёх футов, Ньют не удержал судорожный вздох. Ему безумно хотелось прикоснуться к этой великолепной сущности, ощутить на кончиках пальцев чудовищную мощь, пусть даже паразит, свивший себе гнездо в хрупком человеческом теле, от этого взбеленится и поглотит их обоих. Полосы содрогнулись, замерли на мгновение, потом заметно уплотнились, теперь уже отчётливо напоминая голые ветви дерева. Ньют затаил дыхание. Ближайшие “ветви” вытянулись в его сторону, бережно коснулись лица — и резко втянулись, повторив все извивы в обратную сторону, словно прокрутили назад плёнку.

Криденс поднял взгляд, настороженный, робкий, просящий. Улыбнувшись самой искренней улыбкой, на которую был способен, Ньют скользнул ладонью по щеке обскури и, сдвинув руку на шею, легонько потянул его к себе. Тот охотно качнулся навстречу, прильнул к плечу, позволяя себя приобнять.

— Это замечательно, — шепнул Ньют. — Я горжусь тобой.

На скулах Криденса проступил лихорадочный румянец. Тёмные волосы без видимой причины взвивались, словно в них запутался ветер.

— Я буду продолжать тренироваться, мистер Скамандер.

— Только если ты этого хочешь. — Ньют ласково тронул порозовевшее ухо.

Вздрогнув, Криденс прижался к Ньюту и поднял лицо. Вместо отчаяния затравленного хищника в его глазах светились восторг и обожание.

Ньют продолжал мягко улыбаться, хотя в груди клокотал откровенный смех. Гриндевальд, вспыльчивый глупец, продержался в игре всего неделю и сорвался при первом же намёке на проблемы. Да и на что он рассчитывал — использовать обскура один раз и выбросить? Ньют себе никогда такого не позволил бы. Когда Криденс после долгих обхаживаний всё же пересказал последний разговор с тем, кого он считал Персивалем Грейвзом, его потом ещё долго трясло от пережитых заново эмоций. Неудивительно, что обскур едва не поглотил носителя — а ведь избежать этого было очень просто. Криденс с невероятной лёгкостью поддавался на любые манипуляции, и Ньют играл им тонко и умело, но без малейшего напряжения.

— Я горжусь тобой, — повторил он вполне искренне. Даже если бы ему понадобилось потрудиться, чтобы завоевать доверие обскури, результат того стоил: в руках Ньюта было оружие с огромным, практически неизученным потенциалом — оружие разумное и легко контролируемое. Насколько он был далёк от политики, о которую споткнулся Гриндевальд, настолько же ценил само это уникальное существо. Девочка, которую Ньют пытался переманить на свою сторону — слишком напуганная, чтобы понимать собственные возможности, — была только первой ступенью. Из Криденса можно будет вылепить что угодно.

— Мистер Скамандер… — он замолчал и осторожно взял Ньюта за руку.

— Говори, — разрешил Ньют.

Криденс подтянул его руку ближе и, наклонившись, неловко, словно не совсем понимал, что делает, ткнулся в неё губами. Только потом робко спросил:

— Могу я посмотреть, как вы занимаетесь магией?

— Конечно, — Ньют в последний раз погладил его по щеке и встал. Он планировал поработать над книгой и вовсе не собирался “заниматься магией” — но планы можно было изменить. Время ограничивать Криденса в желаниях ещё не пришло. — Но сперва проверим наших друзей. Ты ведь мне поможешь? Твоя помощь очень полезна.

Тот с готовностью кивнул, глядя на Ньюта снизу вверх полными обожания глазами, и тоже поднялся; похоже, он не сомневался в честных намерениях своего нового опекуна и наставника. Если бы Ньют был другим человеком, ему стало бы неловко от искренней радости, которой лучился теперь Криденс. 

— Начнём с камуфлори, — непринуждённо сказал Ньют. Он не был жесток и не хотел причинять своим питомцам боль без необходимости, так что наивность Криденса была ему на руку. — Иди к нему, а я захвачу инструменты, — ещё одна ложь, просто предлог отпустить от себя мальчика и снова оставить его в одиночестве. Чем больше времени он проведёт один, тем сильнее будет его привязанность к Ньюту, который так вовремя приходит и столь ласково с ним обращается.

Спустя какое-то время Ньют вышел из кабинета в первую зону под искусственным небом. Криденс сидел на дощатом помосте и держал на руках камуфлори — похоже, смирился, что это добродушное существо принимает его за детёныша, с которым нужно играть. Вокруг колыхались полупрозрачные “ветви” обскура — Криденс сдержал слово и уже начал тренироваться дальше.

Ньют улыбнулся, довольный своим воспитанником. Он сотворит из этого мальчика то, что ему будет нужно. Всё, что угодно.

Криденс принадлежит ему. И никто им не помешает.


End file.
